Talk:Tyene Sand
TV-Tyene is a condensation of book-Tyene with book-Elia Sand TV-Tyene is basically a condensation/combination of book-Tyene with book-Elia Sand. Oberyn had Obara, Nymeria, and presumably Sarella by previous women, before he "settled in" with Ellaria and had the last five Sand Snakes - of which Tyene is the eldest, then Elia Sand. okay.... So that means TV-Tyene is the fourth Sand Snake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:54, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ironic how in their effort to make the Sand Snakes less confusing, they have made them more confusing... - Son Of Fire (talk) 06:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) That's wrong. Tyene's actress has said she's the third eldest Sand Snake, not the fourth. Oberyn didn't "settle in" with Ellaria... sexually. They're basically man and wife, but neither of them are monogamous, and I didn't see them use condoms. She had Tyene with Ellaria, then Sarella with presumably a ship captain as in the books, and then the 4 youngest with Ellaria. 8 Sand Snakes are canon as per 4x05; the actresses have said the three of them are the 3 eldest Sand Snakes. There's no way around that, and considering Oberyn's and Ellaria's relationship, there doesn't need to be. So, it's not D&D who are making the Sand Snakes more confusing here. So please, change this in the family tree, since that's the only place where I can't edit out this mistake. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 06:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I think she meant third eldest of the ones we see in Season 5, though admittedly we have no idea what's going on with Sarella. ...and book-Tyene was older.... yeah, screw it, put Sarella down as fourth...we'll wait for them to clarify this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Please un-block the page Because I wish to add some information (no spoilers, of course). 16:28, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Main pic Does anybody have a better picture? I'm not too fond of this one at present because it makes her look rather spacy, dumbfounded, etc. Shaneymike (talk) 23:09, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Status Similar to Unella, I'm pretty sure her "current" status is uncertain until it is 100% confirmed, the same with Ellaria Sand's. The last we saw, she was alive, and it was told it was unknown how long the poison would take. I think an Uncertain status would be more appropriate, though perhaps we can wait for the Viewer's Guide to come out and see what it lists - since I suppose the same argument could be made for Olenna Tyrell (though I'm pretty sure it was implied that poison was supposed to be quick and more immediate...). Reddyredcp (talk) 13:27, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think we're going to need more confirmation of Olenna's death, her story has ended and her death is certain, even if it is not shown. She exited the show with her head held high and I doubt we'll get a shot of her corpse in the next episode. Olenna realized she had lost and was ready to die, there was no way out for her. :With Tyene, I agree because it is uncertain how long the poison will take for her. If I remember correctly, Bronn had hours if not days before the poison showed effect so Tyene might actually be alive. :Ellaria is not even in danger, Cersei promised to make sure that she lives a long life in her dungeons. She is definitely alive. :--Grizzhly (talk) 13:36, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I agree about Olenna -- I only brought her up as a similar example and a counterargument in case someone tried to make it. Reddyredcp (talk) 13:41, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::The actress playing Ellaria has confirmed her exit from the show. By the end of the last episode a considerable amount of time had passed since Ellaria was first locked up (as Euron's ship the Silence can be seen attacking the Unsullied fleet). Both Ellaria and Tyene are dead and should be considered as so. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 14:00, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :the actress's exiting the show is not the same thing as the character being dead. - 14:10, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Even if Ellaria is never seen again in the show, that does not mean that she is dead. Cersei has no intention to kill her, Ellaria will be provided with food and water and even be force-fed if she tries to starve herself to death. Cersei said that she wants Ellaria to live a long life next to the decomposing body of her daughter, so there is no reason to assume that Ellaria has died somehow or will do so in the forseeable future. --Grizzhly (talk) 14:12, July 31, 2017 (UTC) HBO Viewer's Guide website lists Tyene as deceased. It doesn't list Ellaria as deceased given that Cersei plans to torment her alive. We will follow this for both.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:48, July 31, 2017 (UTC)